


Heaven On Earth

by yvnwhore



Series: Hell In High Waters [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho, little!mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: Hongjoong has trouble expressing himself to Mingi and Seonghwa while someone finds Mingi's paci.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: Hell In High Waters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Heaven On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other story, Hell In High Waters

It was a peaceful morning in the dorm. Mingi had just woken up and was heading to the kitchen for breakfast. He prepared himself something to eat whilst the others made their way in and out of the kitchen. He was standing by the counter, waiting for his toast to pop when he felt two arms wrap around him. He wasn't surprised and could guess who it was almost immediately.

He tilted his head back to see Seonghwa resting his chin on his shoulder, tired eyes desperately struggling to stay open. Mingi smiled and leaned into his touch, greeting the older boy. Seonghwa had been a bit touchier than usual, the same with Hongjoong, but Mingi didn't mind. Whenever they cuddled outside of Mingi's regressed state, it gave Mingi butterflies. His heart fluttered and he couldn't help the pink that dusted his cheeks.

"Morning, hyung." He said softly, voice drowning in grogginess. Seonghwa sighed and gave Mingi a squeeze. 

"Good morning. It's so cold today." Seonghwa groaned. Mingi could feel him shivering. He turned around and engulfed Seonghwa in a hug, rubbing his back and arms to warm him up. Seonghwa giggled as he did this, burying his head into Mingi's chest. Mingi internally cooed as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sometimes you act more like a baby than me, hyung." Mingi said. Seonghwa looked up with pink cheeks and a tired smile. "Are you warm enough now?" Mingi asked. Seonghwa nodded and let go of him, taking a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. As Mingi's toast popped, another person walked into the kitchen. It was Hongjoong. It seemed like he'd already been up for hours, completely dressed and no sign of fatigue. Mingi flashed him a smile and a greeting as he sat down next to Seonghwa.

Mingi joined them at the island with his toast after making a pot of tea. Hongjoong reached forward, grabbing the pot and pouring himself a cup. He began speaking of his thoughts, staring into his tea as he did so. He stirred his drink absent-mindedly as he spoke.

"So... I've been thinking." He started. He held the cup with both hands and softly chuckled. "I don't know how to say this." A nervous smile painted his lips. His cheeks tinted red and he let out another soft laugh. Mingi began to think there was something wrong with the boy. Seonghwa tilted his head, full attention on Hongjoong. A few steps were heard making their way to the kitchen and Hongjoong flinched, pushing his chair back and standing up. As Yunho walked into the room, Hongjoong grabbed his tea and began walking out with an even redder face than before. "It can wait!" He said, passing Yunho.

Seonghwa, Yunho, and Mingi were left looking back and forth between each other, curious as to the latter's reason for his skittish actions. Mingi looked to Seonghwa who shrugged. Seonghwa stood up out of his chair.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." He told Mingi, following after Hongjoong. Mingi nodded and focused back on his food, striking up a conversation with Yunho. Seonghwa stepped into his and Hongjoong's shared room, seeing Hongjoong on his bed. He opened his closet and took out his clothes. "You act like I don't know you have the fattest crush on Mingi." He said as he took his shirt off, looking towards Hongjoong. Hongjoong's face flushed a deep red, his eyes wide. He quickly averted his gaze as Seonghwa further undressed himself and sat down in front of Hongjoong.

"I..." He stopped. There was no point in trying to hide it, but that wasn't all. "It's not just him." He said quietly. Seonghwa tilted his head, pulling on a pair of jeans. 

"I can't hear you." He said. Hongjoong shut his eyes tightly and sighed, sitting up and turning towards Seonghwa. He looked down as the latter was still shirtless. Seonghwa began pulling on his shirt as Hongjoong spoke up. 

"It's not just Mingi, I like you too." Seonghwa froze, shirt just past his head. Now they were both blushing. Both at a loss for words, silent and tomato faced. Seonghwa pulled his shirt down and sat in front of Joong.

"Um... Wow okay." Seonghwa said. Hongjoong felt his heart drop. That didn't sound good. It sounded horrible. His heart sped up and he couldn't think of what to say next.

"I'm sorry, that's... weird isn't it?" Hongjoong said. Seonghwa shook his head, gasping.

"No, I-I like you too. I really do... but," He said and Hongjoong looked up, his hope reignited. "Even if Mingi's not okay with a relationship with us, I still... wanna be with you." As if summoned by his name, Mingi bolted into the room. Seonghwa and Hongjoong both jumped in surprise, looking towards the youngest. His face was distraught, tears threatening to spill from his glossy eyes. He immediately threw himself at Seonghwa, curling up into his lap.

Seonghwa looked to Hongjoong with wide eyes as Mingi began to sob. All Hongjoong could think of was the horrible timing. He moved forward, slipping next Seonghwa and reassuringly rubbing Mingi's back. Seonghwa hushed the younger, petting his hair with one hand while the other held him up.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Mingi?" Seonghwa asked. Mingi just sniffed, hugging Seonghwa tighter. Mingi mumbled something into Seonghwa's shoulder and turned his face to Hongjoong. Hongjoong furrowed his brows in worry and wiped away Mingi's tears. "What was that, darling?" Seonghwa asked. 

"Jongho f-found my paci." He stuttered out. Hongjoong's eyes widened and Seonghwa gasped. "What if he thinks m' weird?" Mingi panicked. Hongjoong shook his head.

"No, sweetheart, he wouldn't." He reassured. He pushed back some of Mingi's hair and caressed his cheek. "Do you want dada to talk to him?" Mingi looked down and nodded slowly. 

"Mingi too scared." He said shyly. Hongjoong nodded and smiled.

"That's okay, little one. Dada will do it for you." He told him. He looked to Seonghwa who smiled and winked.

"I got this." He said, patting Mingi's back. Hongjoong nodded and stood up. He began to move towards the door when there was a knock behind it. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head out. Jongho stood there, looking anxious as he twiddle his thumbs. He opened his mouth to speak but Hongjoong stepped out and closed the door behind him, lifting a finger as he did so.

"Mingi wanted me to talk to you." He said in a hushed tone. Jongho met his eyes, looking up from the floor. "What you saw in your room-"

"It's okay, I know." Jongho said. "I know what it is, hyung." His voice was quiet, almost inaudible, going lower as he continued. He glanced around his shoulder. "I was happy because I... have one too, but hyung... got scared before I could tell him." He told Hongjoong. Hongjoong raised his brows, a bit surprised.

"Oh, so you..." Hongjoong started. The atmosphere felt a bit awkward with how quiet they were trying to be. "You regress too?" Jongho nodded.

"Is Mingi hyung in there?" He asked softly. Hongjoong nodded with an affirming hum. His hand hadn't moved from the door knob, almost defensively handling it. He'd been worried he'd have to explain everything to Jongho. Thank goodness that wasn't the case, but rather something much more surprising.

"He's regressed right now." Hongjoon told him. "If you wanna talk to him, be careful please. And when you come in, sit down. Whatever you do, just don't stand over him." He explained. Jongho nodded as Hongjoong opened the door. "Mingi, Jongho wants to talk to you." Joong said, sticking his head into the room. Seonghwa looked to Mingi who was still on his lap, no longer crying. Mingi looked to Hongjoong, craning his neck to see Jongho standing close behind him, a concerned looked on his face. He looked back to Seonghwa who tilted his head.

"How about you listen to what Jongho has to say, hm?" Seonghwa said, playing with Mingi's hair. Mingi looked back to Joong with worried eyes.

"Is he safe?" He asked in a small voice. Hongjoong smiled and nodded.

"Yes, baby, Jongho understands." Mingi nodded and moved from Seonghwa's lap to sit next to him, holding his hand. Hongjoong opened the door and Jongho stepped in, sitting down on Hongjoong's bed in front of Mingi. Hongjoong sat down next to him giving Mingi a small smile.

"Um... I just want you to know that it's okay if you regress, because I do it too." Jongho said. Mingi gasped, eyes widening.

"Really?" He exclaimed. Jongho nodded. "So then... Mingi's not weird?" Mingi asked. Jongho shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Cause then I'd be weird." Jongho said. Mingi smiled, feeling a bit excited about not being the only one to regress. 

"'M sorry for runnin' 'way. Jus' got bit scared." Mingi told Jongho. Jongho nodded. 

"It's okay, I would too." He looked to Seonghwa and Hongjoong. "Do you take care of him?" He asked. The two nodded. Mingi pointed to Seonghwa.

"Papa!" He pointed to Hongjoong. "n' dada!" He said. Jongho's mouth shaped an 'o'. 

"If you need a caregiver, we'd be willing to help." Seonghwa said. He didn't know how Hongjoong would feel about it, but Seonghwa liked the idea of taking care of another little. Jongho looked up at the two and gasped.

"Wait, really?" He asked. Hongjoong nodded. "I've never... had anyone take care of me before." He said quietly. Mingi looked to Jongho and placed a hand on the latter's lap. 

"Jongho wan be tiny with Mingi?" Mingi asked. Jongho's mouth made the shape of an 'o' and he nodded, then looked toward Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

"Can I?" He asked. Seonghwa covered his mouth to stop a squeal from escaping his mouth. To him it was like a kid asking their parents if they could could go hang out. It was both funny and adorable to him that Jongho felt the need to ask permission.

"Of course, darling." Hongjoong said. "Right, hyung?" He asked, turning to Seonghwa. Seonghwa nodded rapidly. Jongho's eyes brightened. He looked towards Mingi and grabbed his hand in his. 

"Mingi, come wif me, we can go get my small stuff." He said. Mingi stood up as he did, following Jongho out of the room. Taking this chance to talk, Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong.

"Are you poly, Joong?" He asked. Hongjoong turned to him with a flustered expression on his face and shrugged.

"Not that I've ever known of." He told him. "Well... not until now, I guess." He corrected himself, scratching the back of his head as his eyes wandered off. Seonghwa hummed, bringing his eyes back to the older boy.

"But a poly relationship is what you'd want, isn't it?" Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong nodded.

"I suppose. I don't know, I've never felt this way about two different people." Hongjoong said, looking down at his lap. "Is it selfish of me to want you both?" He asked. Seonghwa quickly shook his head and scoffed.

"Of course not. If anything it's more selfless. You already give a lot of yourself to us as members, to want to give more to two people at a time is anything but selfish." Seonghwa explained. "And I... really like that idea." He added. "It wouldn't be bad idea to let myself fall in love with you two. I don't think it would at least." Hongjoong felt his cheeks heat up. "Let's start here, with us, and when Mingi's out of headspace, then we can talk to him." Seonghwa suggested. "I-if that's what you want."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, hyung." Hongjoong agreed. He hadn't thought it would work out so well with Seonghwa. He thought he'd be rejected coldly, called strange or too bold. He liked this outcome a lot better than the one in his mind. Seonghwa's hand found Hongjoong's and he placed it on top of his. Seonghwa looked into Hongjoong's eyes and smiled. Hongjoong smiled back.

They both looked up as Mingi and Jongho came back into the room with a shoe box. Jongho set it down on the ground and they both sat down next to it.

"What've you got there, little ones?" Seonghwa asked them. Jongho smiled up with a little giggle. He opened the box, showing them what was inside.

"Toys!" He exclaimed. Inside was colouring books and crayons, small stuffed animals and play blocks with letters, Legos and a baby blue pacifier with Jongho's name on it. Tucked in the corner was a pink blanket and a green baby bottle with stickers of cats and dogs and again, Jongho's name but with the words "baby boy" above it. Hongjoong cooed at the sight as Jongho unpacked his things.

Both he and Mingi played with the toys for the afternoon, colouring and stacking blocks as Seonghwa and Hongjoong watched and joined in every now and then. Jongho had gotten a bit hungry half way through building a tower and so Seonghwa brought them a little snack to eat while they played.

After a bit, Mingi got tired. Hongjoong and Seonghwa helped the two clean up and put Mingi down for a nap while Jongho continued to colour, staying quiet for Mingi to rest. The two caregivers were surprised at how good and mature Jongho was acting for someone in the headspace. He made almost no noise, extremely quiet. The two caregivers were surprised until Seonghwa figured out why.

Seonghwa sat down next to Jongho, petting his hair. Jongho looked up at him and smiled, rubbing into his hand with his head.

"How are you feeling, bubba? You haven't said a lot." Seonghwa asked. Jongho hummed and shrugged before going back to colouring. He showed Seonghwa his picture with a big grin on his face. "That's so pretty, baby boy." Seonghwa told him.

"Mmm!" Was all Jongho could get out. It started to click in Seonghwa's head and he nodded and hummed.

"Oh, darling, are you feeling nonverbal?" Seonghwa asked. Jongho looked at him again and hummed affirmingly. "Ah, I see. Baby's too tiny to talk." Jongho nodded and giggled. He continued colouring more pictures while Hongjoong and Seonghwa watched him. Eventually, he'd gotten tired, but not wanting to tell anyone or take a nap, he ended up falling asleep on the floor in front of his crayons.

Hongjoong noticed first and tried not to laugh as he picked the younger up and moved him into bed. The two sighed and sat on the couch in their room as both their beds were occupied by the younger boys. Seonghwa let his head fall onto Hongjoong's shoulder as they sat there, just talking about Mingi and Jongho.

"They're so sweet." Hongjoong said quietly. Seonghwa nodded and hummed. Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa, who was watching over the regressors. He watched Seonghwa's face intently, silently admiring his beauty. He felt his heart flutter as Seonghwa looked up at him suddenly. Seonghwa smiled and let out a small chuckle, his cheeks dusting pink.

"Something interest your eye?" Seonghwa teased. Hongjoong hummed and nodded.

"You're beautiful." He told Seonghwa. Seonghwa chuckled again.

"Thank you, gorgeous." He retorted.

Mingi and Jongho slept for an hour before Hongjoong decided to wake them up. They were both out of headspace when they awoke, giving Hongjoong and Seonghwa time to talk to Mingi. Once they'd cleaned everything up and Jongho had left, Hongjoong stopped Mingi, who was about to leave as well.

"Is something wrong?" Mingi asked, turning around with a surprised look of his face. Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa shook their heads.

"Ah, nothing's wrong, but... we wanted to talk to you." Hongjoong said, a bit nervous. Mingi nodded slowly.

"You should sit down." Seonghwa said, sitting down on the couch. Mingi sat down next to him and Hongjoong did the same. Seonghwa could tell Mingi was nervous with the way he avoided eye contact. "Don't worry, Mingi, it's nothing bad." Mingi nodded, but he still looked concerned.

"I still don't know how to say this." Hongjoong said.

"Is it the same thing as this morning?" Mingi asked. Hongjoong nodded.

"I can start if you don't want to, Joong." Seonghwa said. Hongjoong nodded shyly. "Mingi, Hongjoong and I have decided to start dating." Seonghwa told Mingi. Mingi looked a bit surprised. He also looked a bit hurt as well. "We've also agreed that we both really like you." Mingi's cheeks lit up like Christmas lights at the words.

"H-huh? But... you like each other..." Mingi said, his head flicking up to look at Hongjoong. "I mean... I like you too, but... how does that work?" Mingi asked. 

"I was thinking we could just go along with it and see how it goes. If that's okay with you two." Hongjoong said. Mingi nodded and Seonghwa nodded as well.

"I wanna try it." He said. "I mean... I wanna be your boyfriend." Mingi clarified, looking at Hongjoong. He turned to Seonghwa. "A-and yours too. I think it'll work out if we try." Mingi said. Seonghwa and Hongjoong felt a weight lifted from their chests hearing this. They both smiled and Seonghwa leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Mingi's cheek. Hongjoong followed suit, both of them giving Mingi a kiss on each side.

"If it's you two, I know it'll work out." Seonghwa said. 


End file.
